


What Should Have Been

by freckledandspectacled



Series: If Only [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bad Puns, Bath Sex, Crying, Dirty Riddles, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Rimming, but in a good way, general sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Alone at last in Cobblepot Mansion, strong feelings resulting from the events that took place in The Sirens club- particularly Edward's near-death experience- gives Oswald the push to take their relationship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the theme of "Times Ed and Oz Should've Kissed and Made Viewers Spontaneously Combust", only this time, the boys are in a more private setting. What could this possible lead to? (Hint: What part of man has no bone but has muscles, has lots of veins, likes to pump and is responsible for making love? Well, it's the heart of course!)

Soft light washed over Edward Nygma, highlighting the gold pattern of his borrowed bathrobe as he sat by a warm hearth in the heart of the Cobblepot Mansion. Oswald had insisted that he take the robe, concerned that Ed wear anything that might put pressure on his abused neck. He coughed, reaching a hand up to his aching throat and then quickly dropping it again as he heard Oswald’s distinctive steps approaching. He carried a small cup and saucer, making his way to stand in front of Edward. Oswald reached out, offering the cup to Edward, who readily accepted with a small smile. 

 

Oswald paused a moment before awkwardly sitting down beside Edward, feeling oddly like a stranger in his own home. 

 

“It’s ginger tea with honey,” he said, “It’s my mother’s remedy for a sore throat.”

 

Oswald leaned forward, observing the rapidly darkening bruises on Edward’s throat. “You sure you don’t need a doctor?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Edward grated out, pausing as he brought the tea up to his lips. He turned away from Oswald, coughing lightly before tasting the tea. It was delightful, but pained him to swallow.

 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me what you were doing,” Oswald said softly.

 

Edward moved to place his tea on the table, “Your shock when seeing Butch had to be genuine.” He swallowed thickly, “The people had to believe it… And they did.” Smiling, he continued, “And once again you’re the city’s hero.” He laughed quietly, though it was painful. He was pleased with what he had accomplished tonight. He was able to be of use to Oswald again, and outwit that one-handed gorilla Butch.

 

Oswald gave him a tight smile in return, concern still evident in his expression as he spoke, “But you were almost killed.”

 

“And you saved me, again,” Ed assured, smiling again with a light laugh. Oswald smiled tightly in return, clearly still uncomfortable with what Edward had done for him that night. Edward coughed again, swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing under the bruised skin of his neck.

 

“I hope you know, Oswald, I would do anything for you,” declared Edward, gazing at Oswald as the warm light of the fire illuminated half of his pale face. Oswald’s jaw began to drop minutely, then lowered further as Edward continued, “You can always count on me.”

 

Oswald had never been offered such unconditional acceptance and adoration outside of his mother and father. Edward had put his life on the line tonight, and for what? Oswald’s reputation, revenge for his mother’s desecrated image and the subsequent turmoil it had caused him? That wasn’t worth Ed’s life, not when he was beginning to mean so much to Oswald. Oswald had begun to feel something that wasn’t quite covered solely by the realm of friendship when it had appeared, however briefly, that Edward was dead. It was not the same feeling as when he had held his dying parents in his arms, but it was quite similar. Edward was important to him. After Ed had jerked back to life in Oswald’s arms, a strange idea had developed is Oswald's mind. It was a thought that generally would not occur between friends, or so he would assume with his little experience having friends. Ultimately, Oswald had wanted very desperately to kiss Edward, even knowing that some of Gotham’s most elite citizens were watching.

 

Kneeling on the ground, feeling so stricken and afraid after almost losing the only person of emotional value in his life, he had been overwhelmed. Then that stray thought had occurred to him, urged him to lean down and cover Edward’s lips with his own as that winsome smile was directed up at him. He had resisted, reluctant to smother Edward a second time, and also very conscious of the eyes of those around him. Yet the idea had then been planted in his mind, and he doubted he would be able to forget it.

 

Oswald stared helplessly at Edward, and the urge to kiss him reemerged. This time, it was a much harder task to find an excuse not to. Edward had just confessed deep feelings for him, and a man that would supposedly do anything for him was unlikely leave him after a simple kiss, so that wasn’t a concern. If it was true, they would be able to move past it. Best case scenario, Edward felt the same; worst case, there would be some awkwardness, but eventually Oswald could explain it away.

 

His mother had once told him that life would only give him one true love, and that if he found it, he should run to it. Oswald leaned in, knowing that he could not allow this moment to get away from him, or this man he adored.

 

The first touch of his lips to Edward’s was the most difficult. For a moment, Ed did nothing. To Oswald, it felt like an eternity. Just as he began to contemplate whether or not to bail out and begin offering excuses, Ed’s lips parted slightly, and he pressed more firmly into Oswald.

 

In that instant, everything clicked. Oswald moved closer, pushing Ed back. He brought a hand to the back of Ed’s head and another to his waist, clutching at his hip and dragging him closer.

 

Ed responded enthusiastically, tangling both hands in Oswald’s hair and tilting his own head for a better angle. He swiped his tongue over Oswald’s bottom lip, encouraging him to part them. Oswald complied, copying the motion when to his astonishment, Ed sucked his tongue into his mouth and _moaned_.

 

Like the flicking of a switch, Oswald hardened in response. Pressing a hand to Ed’s chest, he gently pushed them apart. Ed panted, eyes flicking over Oswald's face erratically. 

 

“It this okay?” Ed asked. _Of course he would_ , Oswald griped. Ever the gentleman.

 

“How far do you want this to go?” Oswald said in lieu of a reply.

 

Edward smirked, then leaned back until his head met the armrest of the couch. He threw his right leg over Oswald’s lap, grinning salaciously. “I meant what I said, Oswald. Anything.”

 

Oswald hardened further at the insinuation, pushing Ed’s legs apart. He wanted to kiss him again, leaning forward so that their lips could meet, practically lying on top of Ed to do so.

 

Ed moved his hands into Oswald’s hair once more as their mouths met. They kissed slowly at first, but soon became voracious. Oswald’s hands roamed across Ed’s face, hair, jaw, chest, anywhere he could reach apart from his neck. Wanting to lie more fully between E’d legs, he hooked a hand behind Ed’s left knee, pulling it up between the couch and his hip so he could settle into the space between.

 

Edward was being extremely vocal, every graze of Oswald’s hands setting him off. He could not believe this was happening, that Oswald had finally picked up on his feelings, let alone reciprocated them. He knew it was only a matter of time, it wasn’t exactly like he had been subtle. The press of Oswald on top of him was fantastic, but nowhere near enough. Ed pushed Oswald up, reaching for the belt at his waist keeping the robe tied together. He had just laid his hands on it when Oswad sat up on his knees and covered Ed’s hands with his own.

 

“Wait,” he said, continuing at the sight of Ed’s questioning glance, “I want to do something for you.”

 

“Anything,” Ed repeated.

 

“I want to give you a bath.” Edward’s mental record scratched. He had no frame of reference for this, what was the significance of this request?

 

“My mother always did this for me when I was feeling poorly in any way. I’d like to do it for you. Let me take care of you?” Oswald was so sincere, as much as Ed ached from the earlier feeling of the press of Oswald’s body against him, he wanted whatever Oswald was willing to give him.

 

“Alright,” Edward said with a smile, “I suppose I’ll allow you to pamper me.” Oswald beamed in return, moving off Ed, and the couch.

 

He took Edward’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “I’ll go run you a bath, then.” The simple gesture was so sweet, Ed couldn’t help but blush. No one had ever treated him this way, like he was worth something, worth being treated gently. Not only that, but this was a side of Oswald he never knew (and already liked).

 

Oswald returned quickly, “Finish your tea.” It hurt Edward to swallow anything, but after a few sips of the tea the path became easier and he managed the cup. Oswald took his hand and lead him to the master bedroom. Oswald headed toward the adjoining bathroom. Ed had not been here before, but he was impressed most of all by the large claw-foot tub that dominated the room. It appeared even someone of his stature could fit more than comfortably. 

 

He reached for the belt of the robe again, foiled as Oswald’s hands covered his with a murmured, “Let me.” Oswald undid the knot, pulling the robe apart to reveal a white tank top and soft, black pants. He slipped it off of Ed’s white shoulders, hanging it on a wall hook. Oswald’s hands slipped under his shirt, brushing against the soft skin of his stomach as Oswald tugged on the hem.

 

“Off,” he demanded, allowing Ed to pull the shirt over his head. Oswald took it from him, chucking it into nearby laundry bin. Suddenly, Oswald sank to his knees. Taking hold of one foot, then the other, he pulled off Ed’s slippers and threw those somewhere too. Ed didn't notice where they landed, too preoccupied by the sight of Oswald on his knees before him. Oswald leaned forward, grazing his lips over Ed’s stomach, pausing pointedly over his dark happy trail. Grabbing hold of his pants and the boxers underneath, Oswald slid them down Ed’s long legs. Ed stepped out of them, and those too were thrown elsewhere. Now bare, Ed felt a slight chill, missing the heat of the fireplace and eyeing the steadily steaming tub before him. Oswald’s mouth returned heat to his stomach, moving upward as he slowly came to his feet. _Tease_. Oswald placed kisses all over his chest, swiping his tongue over a nipple and then sucking on the edge of his jaw. Edward could feel himself responding, recognizing the signs of arousal and wondering absently if his pupils had dilated significantly.

 

Then Oswald turned, moving to shut off the water and sticking a hand in. “It’s ready,” he said. “Let me know if you want it adjusted at all.” Feeling the cold more strongly with Oswald’s absence, and eager to cover his nudity, he headed for the tub. As he sank in, the water felt divine. He could not remember the last time he had a bath. He let the water come up to his jawline, closing his eyes.

 

Oswald pulled Ed’s glasses from his face. “I’m going to wash your hair,” he explained. Oswald had rolled his sleeves up, and just how long had his eyes been closed? Oswald reached for a pitcher and filled it with water. “Lean forward.”

 

Ed complied, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of water sluicing over his hair. On the next pass, Oswald’s hands raked through his hair as well, loosening the product he had in it. Oswald reached for a bottle, lathering a sweet smelling something in his hands and then in Edward’s hair. The feeling of Oswald’s fingers raking through his hair was oddly pleasurable, when had anyone touched him like this? He couldn’t remember. Oswald filled the pitcher again, rinsing his hair, then filling and rinsing again.

 

Oswald reached for a bar, and for a moment Ed wondered how involved this bath was going to get. Was Oswald going to scrub him clean as well? A hand on his back answered the question, it pushed him forwards as Oswald said, “I’m going to do your back now.”

 

Surprisingly strong hands ran over him, and he shivered, not with cold but with want. Oswald lathered his back, pushing on a shoulder when he was satisfied to signal Ed to dunk. When he came up, Oswald peppered kissed along his back and shoulders before bringing his arms up around Ed, planting wet kisses along his ear and his jawline. Oswald continued to soap Ed’s front, arms still around him as he kept up his ministrations on the side of Edward’s face.

 

Ed reached a hand back to tangle in Oswald’s hair, twisting himself around to meet Oswald’s lips. Oswald tweaked a nipple, his hands then diving below the water to swipe over Ed’s stomach. Ed pushed his tongue into Oswald’s mouth, darting teasingly and then breaking off to moan as Oswald’s hand found his cock.

 

“Os-Oswald, please,” he whispered, and Oswald obliged, tightening his grip and beginning to pull at him steadily. Edward brought his knees up and then spread them apart, giving Oswald greater access. Ed didn’t know where the soap had gone, just that the hand not jerking him off was running rampant across his body, teasing at his chest for the most part.

 

His chest felt incredibly tight, and he was panting too hard to kiss Oswald properly, instead leaving sloppy kisses on the parts of his face he could reach. He had been close from the moment Oswald began to touch his dick, and his abdomen was already feeling taut with his impending orgasm.

 

“Oswald, I’m- I’m very close-”.

 

“Shh,” Oswald soothed, “Let go, my dear, you’ve certainly earned it. You did so well tonight, I could not have selected a more qualified individual to run my campaign, or to be my chief of staff. Certainly no one as clever…” Ed felt giddy with praise; he had idolized Oswald for so long, had been so desperate to learn from him, and now his schemes and machinations were being lauded by him. It was a dream come true, a wet dream, if you would (in more ways than one). 

 

He soon reached the tipping point, face scrunched up as he came with a shout, one hand tightening in Oswald’s hair and the other grasping the lip of the bathtub with a white-knuckled grip. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Oswald continued to stroke him until Ed pulled his hand off, quickly becoming oversensitized. 

 

“Beautiful,” Oswald crooned, pressing soft kisses to Ed’s cheek as he came down. He stood carefully, his legs sore from the tile. It had been worth it though, to pull those sounds from Ed, to watch him come undone and know that he was the cause of it. He grabbed a soft, fluffy towel from the closet, pulled the cork in the tub and then began to dry Ed’s hair off. When the water was gone he stopped, bidding Ed to stand and step out of the tub. Ed’s bare feet sank into the mat, and Oswald handed him the towel to finish drying off. He retrieved the robe, then held it open for Ed slip to into when he finished drying, allowing the towel to simply drop to the floor.

 

“Ed?”

 

“Yes, Oswald?”

 

“Come to bed with me.”

 

“I would like nothing better.” Oswald led the way out into the bedroom, before turning to Ed with a mischievous grin.

 

“Ed, would you be a dear and help me out of these wet clothes?” he teased, already undoing the fastenings around his neck.

 

“Funny,” Ed mused.

 

“What is?”

 

“I do believe I’ve already found something I would like better, and that is undressing you.” Oswald looked down, a bashful expression on his face.

 

“I think I could come up with a few things you’ll appreciate even more, Edward,” he shot back, pressing up against Edward and sliding both hands down to cup his ass before he gave it a light squeeze. Ed swallowed, his hands becoming less coordinated as he attempted to divest Oswald of his elaborate clothing and get at his skin. Taking pity on him, Oswald ceased his groping with a light smack to Ed’s bottom. He undressed with Edward’s help, and soon Ed was caressing and mouthing at his body. Oswald plucked at the the robe before he could get too far, wanting to press his naked body against Ed’s.

 

It fell to the floor as Oswald led Edward into the bed, coaxing him to sit back. “I want to touch you,” Ed whined, trying to pull Oswald back to him as he fumbled through his bedside drawer.

 

“What else do you want, Ed? Anything for you, you were such a dream today, you can have anything you like, tell me-”

 

“Fuck me,” Ed blurted out crassly, Oswald’s praise making him flustered. It was all he could think about, the only semblance of virginity he had left to offer, and he wanted it to be Oswald’s. He wanted to be Oswald’s in every sense. Edward was too far gone and far too impatient to give Oswald a riddle of some sort, to be shy about what he wanted.

 

Oswald sucked in a sharp breath. He could picture it now, Ed keening for his cock, crying out for him in desperation and sobbing as he was filled. Oswald was achingly hard from the thought, he needed a minute, perhaps ten. How embarrassing would it be if he came before fucking Ed stupid? “Turn over,” he commanded, appreciating the sight of Ed’s nude backside as he did. He was well-formed, to put it lightly.

 

“You’re going to like this,” Oswald said, finished with rooting through the drawer for what he needed. Oswald spread Ed’s ass apart so that his hole was exposed before blowing on it gently. Ed bucked, letting out a soft _oh_ at the sensation. Oswald had never done this, and resolved to pay close attention to Ed’s reactions. Oswald flattened his tongue against Ed’s perineum and swiped up, over the true target of his ministrations. Ed shuddered, his fists clenching into the sheets. He shuffled up onto his knees, pushed himself back onto Oswald’s face as his tongue continued to sweep over him. When Oswald, finally, finally worked his tongue inside of him Ed’s back arched dramatically as he sobbed aloud.

 

Oswald could have carried on eating Ed out for far longer, but eventually Ed begged him to stop, pleading, “Oswald- I want- I need- use your fingers, I need it, I want more of you, I want you inside me.” 

 

Oswald bit down hard on Ed’s ass-cheek, leaving a red ring of teeth-marks behind. He reached for the lube, coating his fingers. He rest a hand on Ed’s lower back as he whispered, “Relax,” before he began to work a finger into him. Ed panted loudly, small tremors beginning in his legs as he adjusted to the sensation. He had never done this to himself, had never even looked at another man the way he did Oswald, let alone felt the things he did for him.

 

Oswald worked his finger in and out, twisting and pressing inside of Edward, looking for a reaction of any amount of pleasure from him. As he did, praise began to flow freely, “You’re doing so well, look at how quickly you took it. You’re almost loose enough for a second one now. Oh, Ed, you’re perfect. I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so beautiful, moaning into a pillow with my finger up your ass. I wish I could keep you here, like this, spread out on my sheets and practically gagging for it…”

 

Ed was overwhelmed, the combination of praise and dirty talk was not something he had anticipated. Yet now that it had happened he was incredibly turned on. He was well aware of his weakness for seeking approval and recognition for his brilliance, but for his body? It was a new twist on an old desire, and it make his stomach flare with heat, with want.

 

“Oswald, you’re driving me crazy- don’t stop!” he commanded as Oswald slowed at the interruption to his worshipful monologue. “I’m ready for another, keep going, please.”

 

A second digit slipped in easily, almost a given with the amount of time Oswald had spent working him open already. “I would be lost without you,” Oswald continued, “You have been instrumental in this campaign, what you have done for me goes above and beyond anything I could have reasonably expected. You are the most brilliant strategist in this city, perhaps it’s most brilliant mind, and I have you all to myself. In every way, now.”

 

“Not yet,” Edward griped, “perhaps you should make a little more haste, Oswald?” Ed was coming undone too quickly, he needed Oswald to get on with it. As much as he was enjoying the praise, he was enjoying what Oswald was physically doing to him even more, at the moment.

 

A third digit was added at last, and Edward sighed with relief.

 

“I could have never done this without you,” Oswald began.

 

“Oswald-” Ed interrupted.

 

“No, it’s true. And even if I had won the election, I would have never known that I had won it fairly. It would have been worthless, just another addition to my hold over the city. You made it happen, Ed. You made it worth something. I might never be able to repay you for that, but I would like to start by rewarding you for your heroics tonight.

 

“My heroics,” Ed scoffed, or as best he could with three of Oswald’s fingers slowly working in and out of him. “You gave me my freedom, I did those things to repay you for that. And then tonight you were my hero, you saved my life. Now I owe you another debt.” This conversation had gotten decidedly less sexy, and he pushed back against Oswald’s fingers to draw him back into what was really important. Which was getting his cock inside of Edward as soon as possible.

 

Oswald bent over his back, chest pressed against him so he could speak into Ed’s ear. His breath ghosted over Ed’s neck, and Ed shuddered. “You saved me first, when I had nothing, when I was no one. You brought me back and gave me a reason to keep going. Don’t ever doubt how important you are to me, Edward Nygma.” Ed didn’t know when it started, but he felt tears on his cheeks. 

 

Edward pressed his face into the pillow to hide the tear tracks on his face, a muffled, “This is really turning me off, Oswald,” reaching Oswald’s ears moments later as he drew back up off of Ed.

 

Oswald chuckled, understanding that Ed appreciated his words nonetheless. 

 

“Perhaps I can remedy that,” he said, twisting all of his fingers, pushing in as far and he could and then pressing down, looking for-

 

Ed shouted, his hips jerking forward hard. Oswald repeated the gesture, and again, and again until Edward was screaming his name, reaching back to grab at him.

 

“Now, Oswald, now. I want you so badly I can’t- _Oswald_! I can’t think, I just need you.” Ed bucked his hips again as Oswald spread his fingers, testing. Ed was as ready as he would ever be, he supposed. He removed his fingers slowly, and Ed hissed softly at the loss.

 

“Alright, hold on, we need-”

 

“Don’t use a condom,” Ed said, twisting around to look at Oswald, his words coming so quickly Oswald wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I don’t want you to use a condom,” Ed repeated, slower this time.

 

Oswald smiles, “Ed, I might not have done this before, but I know that in situations such as these it is best to be cautious, and that means-”

 

“But if you’re a virgin, and I’ve only been with Miss Kringle, it’s safe. Neither of us have anything, Oswald. It’s not like I can get pregnant, either.”

 

“Ed, you are not the only person you're late girlfriend was with. How could you say she was clean? You need to be tested and until then I’m using a condom,” Oswald said. Ed mumbles a reply. 

 

“Ed, you need to speak up.”

 

“I said that Miss Kringle was clean when we had intercourse.”

 

“Well then why didn’t you say so from the beginning, I would be happy to-’

 

“She never knew I tested her blood sample,” Ed rushed, “that's why I didn’t want to bring it up. It’s… a breach of privacy and a liberty that I took with her. We used a condom anyways so it didn’t even matter, really.” Ed looked down, clearly upset, and now Oswald wished he had indulged him from the outset like he had promised.

 

“I wanted to be sure,” Oswald said, “I want us to be safe. I want you to be safe, always.” He cupped the side of Ed’s face, kissing him gently. Ed moved to turn over onto his back, stopped by Oswald’s hand on his hip.

 

“It’s easier if we start like this,” and at his words Ed began to look dejected again.

 

“I want to see your face, Oswald,” Ed said, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“Let’s see how it goes,” Oswald soothed, "I want to see you too, but I want this to be good for you more than I want that.” Ed rolled his eyes, and then rolled his body so that he was on his knees once more. He drew up onto his elbows as well, braced himself on his forearms.

 

Oswald returned his fingers to Ed, made sure he was still loose from earlier. Satisfied, he coats himself with what is probably too much lube. Oswald would rather that than too little.

 

With one hand on Ed’s hip to steady him, he took his cock into the other and began to press the head into Ed. Edward had certainly received enough teasing, Oswald reasoned. Ed was quiet, focused on relaxing and continuing to breathe. Oswald pressed on, getting halfway before he stopped.

 

“You’re alright, Edward?” Oswald asked.

 

Ed nodded, said, “Are- are you done, yet?” in a shaky voice.

 

“Halfway, my dear, you’re doing so well. You’re amazing, taking so much the first try. It’s okay if you want me to stop, you’ve done so well already. We don’t need to do this tonight, there are other things-”

 

“No,” Ed demanded, “I want you, all of you, keep going. If you stop now I might actually kill you.”

 

“Well, if you want to start with the threats,” Oswald said, fully seating himself with one long, slow push. He paused again, both hands now on Ed’s hips to steady him as he waited for him to adjust. Ed dropped from his elbows, his shoulders dipped, chest heaving with exertion. It was not his intention, surely, but doing so was the most erotic display Oswald had ever witnessed, his long, pale back arching. With his face on his forearms, his tousled, sweat-slick hair fell around his face and onto the pillow, giving him a dark halo of curls. Oswald was on the brink already, how was he going to fuck Ed properly? Ed clenched around him, albeit not on purpose, and Oswald let loose a strangled sound.

 

Ed turned his head, a smirk evident on his face, “You like that?”

 

Oswald snapped his hips once, hard into Edward, who let out his own yell. 

 

“Did you like that?” he parroted, letting a hand run up Edward’s back to twist in his hair, still damp and soft from the bath.

 

“Yes, very much, obviously,” Ed bit back, “so why did you stop?” Smiling, Oswald let the hand in Edward’s hair turn into a fist, jerking him back up onto his elbows.

 

“You want it rough?” Oswald asked.

 

“I don’t care!” Edward cried, “just stop teasing!”

 

Oswald began to fuck him in earnest, hips snapping against Ed’s ass with resounding sounds. Ed became incredibly vocal, the general trend a repetition of Oswald’s name, profanity, and pleads for more. 

 

Oswald began to sweat, saw the beads forming on Ed’s back as well as he begged for more, faster. Their faces reddened, hair and skin turning damp, and the room seemed to grow hotter in temperature.

 

Then Ed said, “Stop,” and Oswald went cold.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oswald said, hands flying over Edward, pushing Ed’s hair out of his face to look at him.

 

“Nothing, I just want to turn over. I’m alright, Oswald, really, you- you’re very good at this, actually. You haven’t hurt me, I promise.” His fears quelled, Oswald backed off, pulling out and allowing Edward to turn over.

 

Taking the opportunity to do it properly, Oswald leaned forward and locked lips with Edward, pushing his tongue into his mouth in a crude parody of how he had fucked him moments before. He breaks off to breathe, pleased when he sees what a mess he’s made of the other man. Edward had always been so composed around him, now he looked wrecked. His hair stuck damply to his forehead, pupils blown, mouth agape with heavy breaths, his face red. His chest blushed as well, rising and falling rapidly. Oswald observed his state with glee, thrilled to think that he had done this. 

 

He took a moment to admire the sight of Ed’s fully erect cock for the first time. Ed was a bit longer, that was the advantage of height, but might not have been quite as thick as Oswald. It was difficult to tell. Oswald wrapped a hand around him, and Ed jerked at the touch. He stroked Ed carefully, his hand no longer slick with lube. Ed bucked wildly, then grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Don’t, I don’t- I want to come with you inside me, Oswald.” It was nearly enough to bring Oswald’s orgasm on right then. Oswald inhaled sharply, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock for a moment.

 

“Whatever you want, Ed, I’m yours.” Oswald grabbed a pillow, urged Ed to lift his hips so he could slip it underneath him. He picked Ed’s long legs up with hands under his thighs, pressing in between them. Letting one leg drop carefully, he grasped his cock again, pressing back inside of Ed. He reached again for both of Ed’s legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist.

 

Oswald pushed and pulled out of Edward more gently than before, getting a feel for it again. He couldn't press in as deeply, but from what he understood he should be able to better stimulate Ed’s prostate from this angle. He kept his hands on Ed’s hips, guiding him to meet his thrusts. Ed gripped his shoulders, bringing Oswald down on top on him to meet him in a kiss. Oswald almost feels himself brush something when Ed moans loudly, his legs, ass, and hands tightening about him as he shudders. Oswald feels his nails digging in, leaving scratches along his back.

 

“ _Oh_ \- that- that’s good, keep doing- AH! _Oswald_!” Oswald continued to thrust, trying to keep the same angle and pick up the pace a little. Soon he was snapping his hips into Ed again, who wailed loudly each time Oswald drove deep inside of him. 

 

“Ed, I’m close.” Oswald grunted, “touch yourself.” Ed took hold of his dick, hand flying over it as they both flirted with completion. Ed’s eyes started to roll, his head tossed back. The display highlights his long neck, and by now Oswald would have had a hand around that enticing offer. But Edward’s neck is already dark with bruises, courtesy of Butch Gilzean. 

 

Oswald worked his hips with renewed vigor, or perhaps fury. Either way, it robbed Ed of the capability to speak, and he came screaming into his hand, clenching hard around Oswald, his insides spasming. Oswald began thrusting more erratically, working Ed through his orgasm and quickly approaching his own as he felt himself tighten, and then release. He continued pumping into Ed, seeing fireworks and feeling incredible.

 

Panting, he carefully pulled out of Edward, watching as his come dripped out of him with satisfaction. All he wanted was to lie down, but he also didn’t want to leave Ed sticky with both of their orgasms. He kissed Ed gently, who was still staring at him with something like awe in his eyes.

 

Carefully, he limped to the bathroom on legs still shaky from his orgasm. He wet a towel, then headed back to the bedroom, growing cold without Ed’s heat. Ed looked up as he came in, unmoved from where Oswald had left him. He looked well-fucked, and it was a good look on him indeed.

 

“What a gentleman,” he said, voice hoarse from both the recent strangulation, and loud sex. “Wasn’t this your first time? I should be taking care of you,” he continued as Oswald ran the towel over his chest and stomach, then between his cheeks. Ed wiped his hand off on it, and Oswald threw it on the floor before taking the pillow from under Ed’s hips. He flipped it over and then laid beside Ed.

 

“I might have been a virgin, Edward, but I still understand bedroom etiquette,” said Oswald, adoration his eyes as he gazed at the man beside him.

 

“So was that,” Ed cleared his throat, “Um, was that alright?”

 

With anyone else Oswald might have thought it was a play for praise as a way to fuel their ego; his enjoyment had been clear. But Edward had been praised very rarely in his life, he clearly could not believe Oswald’s enjoyment until he voiced it aloud. Oswald cupped Ed’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. He let it be slow, deep, intimate, trying to express everything he felt.

 

“You were incredible, Edward. More than I ever could have hoped for, believe me. You were gorgeous, you are gorgeous. I can’t believe I got to have you, to be the first man to do this with you.” He paused, there’s more he wanted to say.

 

“Ed-,” he struggled to say the words, memories of his mother’s promises and advice mixing as he attempted to figure out what to say.

 

“What is it, Oswald?” Ed looked hopeful, like he was no longer worried Oswald was going to kick him out of bed for not being a satisfactory lover. Or perhaps like he knew what Oswald wanted to say, like he understood. Knowing him, it was probably both.

 

“Ed… A man comes to a crossroads in his life, and he has to make a choice. Does he choose safety and cowardice, or does he opt for courage and risk everything? I choose courage. What I'm trying to say is,” he paused, but he had come too far to turn back now, “I love you.”

 

Ed grinned, and threw his arms around Oswald. He kissed him briefly, but fiercely, and said, “I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay; What am I?”

 

Oswald laughed, “I still don’t like riddles, Ed.” _But I think I'll like the answer to this one_.

“Then I’ll say it outright: Love. I’m in love with you, Oswald. Maybe I shouldn’t have used a riddle last time, either,” said Ed, his eyes shining. Oswald kissed him again, wanted to keep kissing him until this felt real, until he was convinced that he finally had what he wanted more than anything: someone to share his success with. He was ready to get down on one knee before the kiss even broke, but there would be time for that later.

 

“Thank you, Oswald,” Ed whispered, “You’ve been so kind to me tonight, I wonder what I did to deserve you.” Oswald stroked a hand through his hair, kissed his temple.

 

“You were yourself. I love you, Ed, all of you. You’ve done so much for me, been kind to me as well, but that doesn’t matter. You deserve this. You deserve love, Ed. You are brilliant, devoted, and handsome to boot, and I’m the luckiest man in the world.

 

“Oswald-” Ed began, tears shining in his eyes before he seemed to think against arguing about whether or not he was worthy, instead leaning in to kiss Oswald again. They kissed for a long time, only breaking off to whisper ‘ _I love you_ ’ to one another.

 

Eventually, they settled under the covers. Oswald laid on his back, while Ed swung a leg over him, hugged him close with one arm and snuggled his face into Oswald’s neck. _Clingy, but no surprise there_ , Oswald mused. _Certainly not a problem_. Oswald was the same way, after all. He pressed a kiss to the top of Edward’s head, then laid back, arms tight around the love of his life.

 

“Oswald?” Ed asked.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Where are my glasses?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if you guys can see a trend yet but my endings always have a little something silly. Last time I inserted Alfred and Bruce for comedic relief, this time the relief is just Ed being an unbelievable nerd at the worst time. Although to be fair they both suck at pillow talk.
> 
> ALSO: AS OF NOW ALL MY WORK IS UNBETAD. Hit me up on my tumblr (same username) if you would be interested in proof-reading. Think of it as first dibs on my writing <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, hit that kudos button or shoot me a comment. Feel free to come talk to me about nygmobblepot on my tumblr as well. Peace~


End file.
